


The Crown family

by aokoyasumi



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Puppy Fic, just to heal our souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokoyasumi/pseuds/aokoyasumi
Summary: Short snapshots into Jude and Cardan’s royal life from the perspective of a puppy they raise. Basically short fluff episodes spanning across years to mend the souls Holly Black broke after TWK, including mine. Will be over ten-fifteen chapters so don’t be disparaged by the shortness of each!





	The Crown family

When Cardan brought him back to the Royal Chambers one freezing night of January, it was supposed to be as a diverting novelty, that would no doubt bring a few laughters and earn him her beautiful smile. How could he imagine that she’d be besotted with the cold form as of then still lying in a basket at the first glance of his soft grey fur, his almond eyes of piercing cyan and his ridiculously soft barks? 

“Oh, he’s so beautiful! Thank you, Cardan!” She embraced her husband, eyes sparkling with joy in a way he could no longer resist. He was not who he was anymore, nor was she - they had both grown from their bitter, hateful past selves in the years since. 

“What shall we call him?”

“It’s yours, you decide. Don’t associate me with such base animals, I’m not you.” She rolled her eyes at him, and fake sighed, relishing the persisting banter that was so natural for them.

“Well, well. Look who’s talking about base animals. What do you say, fur ball, should we leave the Oh-so-superior Mr Greenbriar together?”

“Oh, please, as if you could leave the crown, Mrs Greenbriar. You’re practically more married to it than to me.”

“Oh, brilliant! Hello, little Crown.” She smiled fondly at the puppy now observing her cautiously. “Welcome to the family, baby boy.” 

All in all, the night did not end up the way Cardan had planned, running after Crown, and falling asleep with him nestled between their bodies on the enormous royal bed. But it was worth it, he realised, as he stared at his wife, the High Queen of Faerie, giggling gleefully.


End file.
